


Late Night Snack

by madeirablue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: 3:36 am





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy with a hint of smut.

With a sleepy stretch and a moan, Lena reached out to find the space next to her empty. 

Sheets still warm to the touch Lena called, "Kara?".

When she received no answer she sat up and tried again. "Kara?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

Slipping on her robe, a slight shiver ran through her as the silky material caressed her skin, Lena padded into the kitchen. She couldn't resist the smile that graced her lips when she spotted her girlfriend standing completely nude while making several enormous sandwiches.

Kara pressed a light kiss to soft lips. "What are you doing up so early?"

Lena hummed, "I guess I was missing you."

Her heart skipped a beat at Kara's radiant smile. She leaned her body into the warmth of the hero's muscled frame.

"I would ask what you are doing up but I think I know." Lena reached up and rubbed a smudge of dirt off Kara's cheek.

"It was just a quick mission," Kara mumbled around a mouthful.

Lena patted a tightly muscled stomach. "I know what a voracious appetite using your powers gives you."

Kara looked down at the pale skin that Lena's robe left bare as she finished her last bite. She slid her arms around a trim waist and nuzzled into dark hair.

"That's not the only thing that makes me hungry." Kara burred.

"Oh really?" Lena draped her arms around Kara's neck and pressed kisses along her jawline. "Do tell."

Strong hands trailed down to a tight round ass and squeezed. "Last night had me pretty famished." 

Kara dipped her hands further down, gently grasped firm thighs and easily lifted Lena into her arms. "And now that I think about it those sandwiches didn't quite hit the spot."

"We can't have that, can we? Is there anything I could _possibly_ do to help?" Lena inquired coquettishly.

"You can definitely help satisfy this need."


End file.
